Marie Sucks
by PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: A short piece of Marie bashing, Bobby/John goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, it's a revival story! This is my first story on my new computer, so here you go.**

"You were flirting with her!"

It was the first thing that Bobby heard as he stepped into his room. His roommate John's voice was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in, the hood of his jacket covering his head.

"Why? Does it matter?"

John liked accusing his roommate of things, acting like it hurt his feelings ("You talked to Professor Summers!). When Bobby asked the does it matter question, John would pop up with a look of 'duh, I don't care'.

So John's answer came as a surprise.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

Bobby frowned. No way. John didn't like him. Did he? Sure, Bobby liked John, but John flirted with anyone but his roommate.

After a moment of silence, John felt pressure on his back, the cold creeping through his jacket.

"John," Bobby said softly. "What did you say?"

Slowly, John turned onto his back and pulled his hood down. His hazel eyes didn't meet the bright blue of Bobby's.

"I said, yeah, Robert. Are you deaf?"

John was on the defensive, his arms crossed and his fingers fiddling with the lighter he had pulled from his pocket.

"Why does it bother you?"

John shrugged. "I don't like her. She's weird."

"Says the one that controls fire."

"Says the one who's your friend. She's gonna steal you, I can tell."

"Steal me from who?"

"Me."

That was the word that triggered eyes to meet. John, realizing what he had said, looked away again. Bobby grinned.

"No, she won't."

"Oh, really?" asked John, looking at Bobby again.

Bobby leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to John's in a sweet, quick kiss.

"Really."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heheh, I had to change the rating. –trollface-**

"Why are we sneaking around at night?"

It was the hundredth time John had heard that as the two teens made their way to the opposite side of the mansion. Bobby's voice was little more than a whisper, but it still annoyed John to no end.

"I told you, I need to do something," he hissed.

"Then why are you bringing me?"

"If I get in trouble, you're the one who gets to convince them I was sleep-walking. Thank you, by the way."

Bobby's eyes widened at his secret boyfriend's announcement.

"No way," he said, crossing his arms. "I'm leaving."

"Wimp," grumbled John. "I'm still going."

Bobby watched in silence as John crept down the hallway, his feet making no sound. Bobby frowned deeply before turning on his heel and walking back to their room.

About twenty minutes later, John came in, a triumphant look on his face. Bobby frowned. Whenever John's impish face lit up like that, you could tell he had done something bad.

"What're you lookin' so mad for?" asked John.

"What'd you do?"

"Recon, Robert. Recon."

Bobby gave John an icy look.

"Dead serious. If I had done anything else I would have had a bucket."

John grinned innocently as he jumped onto Bobby's bed, lying next to the blond, who was sitting up, back resting on the headboard. Bobby didn't respond.

"Oh, silent treatment, is it? You can't ignore me forever, Bobby."

No reply again. So, grin widening, John swung a leg over Bobby's legs. He sat on Bobby's legs, smiling. Bobby still said nothing. So, John went in for the kill. He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips softly against Bobby's.

No reaction, so he kissed harder, hand grabbing the back of Bobby's head to pull him closer. When he pulled away, Bobby was smiling.

"Gotcha."


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate them!"

It was the day when everyone got back from Christmas break. John always came in later, having to come back to New York all the way from Australia. Those were the first words that leapt heatedly out of John's mouth as he stormed into the room. Bobby watched in silence as John paced the room, the shark lighter that Bobby had given him for Christmas clenched tightly in his hand.

"Hate who, John?" asked Bobby softly after a minute.

"My goddamn parents!" replied John, stopping in his tracks and looking at Bobby with a mix of sadness and rage. It looked like he was about to cry as he stood there, shaking.

With a sigh, Bobby held out his arms. It was all the invitation that John needed. There was a soft _clunk_ as the lighter dropped to the floor, then John practically dove into Bobby's arms.

"Hey, you're okay," murmured Bobby, holding the quivering figure to his chest.

"I hate Marie, too."

Well, there was John acting normal.

"I should make you go to your own bed for that," said Bobby.

John's arms wrapped around his torso.

"No," the smaller mutant whined, nuzzling Bobby's neck.

Bobby almost laughed. Leave it to John to act like a child.

"And why do you hate your parents?" he ventured after a moment.

John stopped his cute act, and Bobby could feel the fire mutant's skin heat up.

"Well, I didn't get any presents, because they forgot I existed. So I got mad, set the couch on fire. I ended up burning down more than half of the living room, so they kicked me out."

John's voice was deadly quiet, little more than a whisper. So, on instinct, Bobby's arms tightened around John.

"Don't worry about it. You've still got me."

John gave a sad smile and a sad laugh. Bobby frowned, thinking of something to make John cheer up. So he gently tilted John's face towards his and planted his cold lips to John's. Their hands twined together as the kiss continued, and stayed that way even when it stopped and John rested his head in the crook of Bobby's neck.

"I love you John."

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, I hate ice cream."

John pushed the bowl towards Bobby and stood, choosing rummage through the cabinets of the small kitchen rather than eat the frozen treat. Bobby laughed at the sight of John clambering onto the counter to see what was on the top shelves.

"Shut up, Robert!" snapped John, reaching into a cabinet. "Hah, that's better!"

John shut the cabinet door and slid off of the counter, a bag of hot-buffalo-wing-flavored pretzels in his hand.

"Now, this, Robert, is _real_ food!" declared John, reclaiming his seat next to Bobby.

Bobby chuckled and shook his head. John was so picky when it came to food.

"Well, I'm happy you found some good food after dragging me out of bed for a midnight snack."

John smiled and popped a pretzel in his mouth. Even though Bobby was complaining, the two had a habit of going to the kitchens. It was one of the few times they could flirt unnoticed.

"Alright, now I want candy!" said John, finishing the bag and wiping the orange flavoring onto his pants.

"How can you eat so much?"

John shrugged as he looked in the cabinets. After a moment, he came back to his seat with a chocolate bar in hand. He broke a half off and handed it to Bobby. Bobby took it, but didn't eat it, unlike John, who had already finished his half.

"I don't like chocolate, John."

"Oh, well. I can fix that."

John took Bobby's half and wrapped it back up, placing it in the fridge.

"What're you talking about?" asked Bobby, standing up.

John slid expertly across the smooth surface of the island, ending in front of Bobby, who he put his arms around.

"I can make you like chocolate," John stated with a wink.

Before Bobby could say anything else, John was kissing him. And as it turned out, Bobby _did_ like chocolate.

At least, he liked it when John tasted like it.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm bored."

"Then do your homework."

"That's worse."

John put his head on the couch's armrest, draping himself across Bobby in the process. Bobby didn't push him off, since there was nobody else in the room.

"C'mon, John, it won't kill you to do it."

John sighed loudly. "Fine. But we have to go back to the room, that's where my stuff is."

John stood and pulled Bobby by the hand back to their room. As soon as the door closed, Bobby went to get his books. John, however, did not. Typical. Ignoring his roommate, Bobby opened up his binder.

Halfway through the first sentence he wrote, slim arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt a chin rest on his shoulder. Bobby looked over at John.

"It's a test to see if you can pay attention to your homework," explained John. "Do continue."

Bobby rolled his eyes and continued his work. At least John wasn't whining about being bored. The ice mutant kept working, but stopped again when he felt John kissing his neck.

"Hey, hey, hey!" yelped Bobby.

"Hi, hi, hi there!" replied John, nuzzling Bobby's neck.

"Will you cut that out?"

John hummed into Bobby's neck. "Nope, nope, nope, don't want to."

"Dangit, John!"

John grinned, kissing Bobby once again on the neck before moving to his lips. He pulled away smiling. Bobby shook his head, but was grinning all the same.

"Get back to work, Robert," said John, kissing Bobby again before retreating to his bed.

Bobby made an annoyed noise. How was he going to be able to work while he still felt John's lips on his? Irritated, Bobby closed his book. Behind him, he heard John's giggling laugh. He turned, a blond eyebrow raised.

John smiled before sliding off of the bed. In an instant, Bobby found arms wrapped around him again. The kiss that followed was sweet, like the first one they had shared, in that very room.

"Bored now, John?"

"Yup."

Bobby's mouth dropped open. There was another kiss.

"Kidding."


	6. Chapter 6

"What's Professor Summers doing in here?"

"And why does he not have a shirt on?"

Bobby and John were in the Danger Room for class. Logan was leaning against a wall, smirking at John's no-shirt question.

"You kids _and_ Scotty-boy need some extra hand-to-hand."

"Piotr doesn't."

"That's why he's helpin' me to make you guys fight Scotty," Logan said as the rest of the class came in.

John, being the spaz he was, ended up getting into a play fight with Piotr that ultimately ended with John's rib getting cracked.

"I am so sorry, John," the Russian apologized.

"Don't matter, Pete," said John. "Now let's get me to Gray, huh?"

Bobby made a face when Piotr grinned and obeyed, easily sweeping John off of his feet.

"Bobby, you go with 'em. When John's patched up you can take him back to your room," said Logan with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Bobby reluctantly followed the other two teens, not really wanting to be near Piotr when the Russian was holding Bobby's boyfriend in his arms. He wanted to be there even less when pressure was accidentally applied to John's rib. John was swearing very loudly and Bobby wanted to kiss him so he would feel better. But he couldn't. Not in front of Piotr.

"Bobby, could you get the door?" asked Piotr as they eventually came to a stop.

Bobby nodded and opened the office door. Ms. Gray looked up from her papers she was grading. John waved from his spot in Piotr's arms.

"Alright, Piotr, put him on the couch," she sighed.

The muscular teen did as he was told.

"I must go now."

"Ah, Piotr, I wouldn't. Not just yet."

"Why not, Ms. Gray?"

"Logan and Scott are having…a moment."

"EW!" shrieked John. "OW!"

Piotr chuckled. "Oh, well. Class is over anyway," he said as he headed out the door.

"Alright John, hold still. This is going to sting."

"What're you talking ab-OW!"

"Bobby, it still hurts!"

Bobby rolled his eyes before grabbing the sides of John's face and bringing their lips together.

"Ok, I'm better!"

"That's what you said the last twenty times."

**Piotr = Colossus**

**And yeah, there's a little bit for any Logan/Scott fans reading this.**


	7. Chapter 7

"John, what the hell?"

The smaller mutant's head swiveled towards Bobby. He looked so relaxed as he sat on one of the benches by the soccer field, basking cat-like in the sun, a cigarette between his lips.

"What?" he asked, smoke billowing from his mouth.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" growled Bobby.

"Hey, you're the ice mutant here. Chill, Robert."

Another puff of smoke set Bobby off. He froze the cigarette before snatching it from John's half-gloves-covered hand, crushing it easily.

"What the hell, Bobby?" yelled John, standing up. Bobby said nothing. "Fine, be that way." John's voice was frostier than the morning's ground, and that was pretty bad. "I'll see ya later."

The brunette stood on the bench and jumped over the back, walking back to the mansion with his hands in his jacket pockets.

Bobby didn't see John for the rest of the day. Even when the whole school was silent except for snores and mumbled conversations, John wasn't in their room. When the fire mutant did appear, it was 2:30 on Sunday morning.

"Well, that took you long enough," Bobby said as a greeting.

"Good morning to you, too, Bobby."

Nothing was said as John changed into his pajamas.

"Y'know," John said conversationally, "Professor X cleared me for smoking. Apparently, it benefits a fire mutant to smoke when it's cold."

Bobby frowned. "I don't believe you."

"Well, you can ask him tomorrow…wait, later, then. Night."

Bobby felt horrible when it turned out that John was telling the truth. He wanted to say sorry to his boyfriend, but once again, he couldn't find him. Then he went back to the bench.

"Hey, John," he said, taking a seat next to the fire mutant, who was smoking again.

"Guess you talked to Wheels, then?"

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't worry about it; Logan was the only one who didn't get onto me about it."

"I would let us kiss and make up, but I don't like tobacco."

"Too bad!"


	8. Chapter 8

"OH, MY GOD, BOBBY!"

"Be quiet John!"

"Ugh!"

"John, shut up!"

"B-But-"

"I don't care, we're gonna keep doing it."

"It's a freakin' virtual hip replacement! It's GROSS!"

Bobby put his face in his hands. Leave it to John to be so immature over a science assignment. It was especially annoying that one second he'd be on a rant about how gross it was, and then he'd turn around and giggle at what was happening.

"If I throw up, it's your fault," grumbled John, crinkling his nose.

From the other side of the computer lab, Storm grinned at the ice mutant.

"Not funny, Miss Monroe," he called.

"Well, it is for the rest of us!" said Kitty.

Bobby sighed loudly as John stole the computer's mouse from him and clicked on the scalpel icon in the corner of the screen. The other virtual doctor told him to make an incision. John did.

"Oh, eww, I can see the muscle! I am never, NEVER, going to a hospital again. Ever."

"Alright, class, time to leave."

John wasn't much better behaved in Professor Summers' math class. He kept doodling when he should have been taking notes, and he didn't do his work. He also 'accidentally' set fire to Marie's homework.

"John, you're going to-"

"Detention!" said John, cutting his teacher off. "Gotcha. But, it's the hall first, right?"

"Yes, John. The hall."

John left and Scott picked up where he left off. Bobby sat quietly in his desk, wondering why John was acting like this. The smaller mutant only got this insane when he was happy, but Bobby couldn't think of a good reason why. He'd have to ask why, once John returned to their room from his detention.

John had gotten him a present for his birthday, which was over the weekend.

"I figured I better give it to you now, since you're goin' home for your birthday an' all," John explained with a grin.

Bobby grinned and shook his head as he opened the small box. Inside was a shining gold chain necklace and an equally shiny silver watch.

"Like 'em?"

"Yeah," said Bobby breathlessly. He could only guess how much these had cost.

John's grin only widened, making his face light up like a small child's. As soon as Bobby returned his smile, John tackle-hugged him and planted a kiss on him.

"Happy birthday, Bobby!"

**HAH, got you pervs at the beginning, huh? Oh, and the website they're on is , it's hilarious…okay, it's freaky, but oh well!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey…dearies…guess what? MARIE SUCKS! Yes, it's back, and I'm not sure why, but it is and John's a child and Bobby's mature! YAY!**

When Bobby woke up and looked over at John, he noticed steam. Confused, he rubbed his eyes and blinked, but the steam stayed. John, covers flung away, was bare-chested and sleeping. But why was he steaming? Bobby, worried, stood up and placed one of his naturally cold hands on John's head.

"JEEZ!" he yelped, pulling his hand away.

John was radiating heat, and since it hurt Bobby's hand, he must have a high fever.

"What the hellll, Robert?" groaned John. "Why're you yelling?"

"Well…you're steaming."

"I know I'm hot, Bobby, but still." John looked at Bobby and thus saw his body. "Holy shit, I'm _steaming_!"

"I just said that."

"I didn't think you meant it literally!"

"Calm down and lay back down," commanded Bobby. "I'm getting you some medicine."

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" John yelled, voice cracking. "I won't take medicine. I won't. No."

"Alright, Peter Pan, don't. Stay here and be miserable."

John let out another displeased groan. "No."

"Well, either be miserable or take medicine."

"What sort of hellish options are those?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and went to get some medicine. Typical John. But when Bobby came back to the room, John wasn't on his bed. But there was steam coming from the closet.

"You suck at hiding when you're steaming, John," said Bobby, going to the closet and forcibly removing John from it.

"Shut up," grumbled John, struggling weakly against Bobby's grip.

"Just take the NyQuil and hush."

John sat down on his bed and took the NyQuil capsule and water from his nightstand. With a grimace, he took the medicine.

"It's _gross_!" whined John, flailing.

"Yeah, well, you're steaming less, so yay, medicine!"

"No. Boo."

Bobby rolled his eyes and made John lie down. Then he pulled the sheets around the smaller mutant.

"I'm going to class."

"Wait!"

Bobby turned around and saw John stretching out his arms, like a little kid. He grinned at the sight, strode back to John's bed, and placed a light kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"Thank you."


End file.
